Themple
Merdey C. Themple is an Alternate UUniversal Stronge from Planet Jenovis. He is a black-and-colored monitor lizard who used to serve well in the Apeirogon, the AUU Grand Council's capital of AUU security run by Sir Prager. After serving for a decade, Themple became a mercenary who did both good and bad as long as it had the greater pay, and even at his mid-life, he was among the best, and though he was not socially compatible to the public anymore, he still made a decent living, as being broken by the Villains Act and his past made him dangerous when fighting for UUniversal safety. He had a supervillain edge to him as he liked to gloat and insult people while at the same time ensuring his contract doesn't get away scott free. However, he became one of the top mercenaries of Jling Sling in secrecy, as he doesn't know that Jling was part of the VA, as well as a founding member. However, when he finally found out by spying on him, he became in debt to Councilman Jakamor when he saves him, not knowing about his loyalties, and thus later helps him in The Hydrocabiais Extinction Event, but he ends up in his own personal egotistical side when he requests targeting an old face of his, Sonny, whom he met on his foster world of Thexus and hated for her species after learning of one Hydrocabiais's involvement in the Villains Act, and became a bully who not only almost exposed Sau's secret too early as blackmail, but also assaulted and getting himself expelled and sent to military school, swearing revenge, and finds it through his military career and this mission, as he ends up getting in a mess when trying to kill her and her family as part of the genocide, and when he messes with her, he messes with the Clam Lounge Squadron. He is an expert at combat in any category, he is highly acrobatic, has a ton of multi-purpose equipment to get the job done, and he serves anyone however he wishes. He is also manipulative and dangerous, and will do anything to feed his ego or wallet with his partner and frenemy, a brooding Chromodon named Furcivex whom he became partnered with through pity and he kept as his secret bodyguard when he almost died in the Nimboo War by keeping him from healing during the damage of the war, thus being afraid of him learning the truth. History Coming soon... Abilities As a monitor lizard, Themple has a fork tongue for heightened smell, his powerful circulatory and respiratory systems giving him increased reflexes, speed, and stamina, he can survive underwater for long periods of time, and his bite venom induces 24-hour pain. He also has a lizard's ability to regenerate and heal, which is accelerated with drugs. His eyesight is sharp, his hearing is extremely accurate. He's a disgraced master of Qong Fu, and thus matches Sonny in combat, as well as wit and skill. He has good muscle memory, he has limited experience with pressure-point combat, he can sense his surroundings accurately, and he can do a wide variety of feats including mimicking an unsentient animal, a technique common to sentient animals, he can be hard to surprise, he's too smart to trick, he can self-teach himself by observing moves by watching them in action, and he can predict an opponent's moves before they are done. His heritage also allows him to tame animals, use a lasso, and tinker. His equipment is complimentary to his service in the Apeirogon, as he wears a holographic smartsuit similar to Sonny's EVO-Suit. Partially derived from stolen Oxydome technology, he can use a holographic disguise, he can use holographic visors for augmented reality as a wearable computer, a way of learning to defeat his enemy by analyzing it as long as it remains in eyesight, he can analyze anything he sees, he can create a gliding apparatus, he wears Kevlar and lightweight durable fabric that can absorb energy and add to his own suit's power, and it has an EVO function just like Sonny to protect from toxic or unbreathable environments. He also has an ISD from Armatage that allows him to digitally store all his equipment at once and be summoned by the mind, as he carries smart flashbang grenades, teleport grenades, ordnance grenades with adjustable power levels, and thermal detonators, and 10 Armatage weapons often combined from two: An Armatage Pulse-Laser Pistol, an Armatage DIR30 Disruptor, an Armatage Pulse-Laser Machine Gun, an Armatage PR350 Pulse-Laser Rifle, an Armatage BR60B Beam Rifle, an Armatage PSR11 Pulse-Laser Sniper Rifle, an Armatage Pulse-Laser Blastgun, an Armatage PC889B1 Plasma Cannon, an Armatage Plasmalauncher-Flamelauncher, and an Armatage HEEL50 Homing Energy Explosive Launcher. The suit is made of a nano-fiber that not only heals from poisons or fatal ailments, but also protects from environmental hazards, increased physical abilities via solar fuel, and is made of unstable molecules that allow for regeneration via the nanobots when part of it is taken, especially during regeneration and healing. He has a solar-powered jetpack that can let him fly for one hour before recharging, a cloaking device, and a jamming matrix, all also solar-powered. Quotes *"YOU THINK YOU'RE SMART, SONNY?!? YOU THINK YOU AND YOUR ZONGUEY BOYFRIEND ARE BETTER THAN ME?!? WELL, YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF PATHETIC, STUPID MISFIT LOSERS!" Link SpongeBob and Friends Wiki Page Category:Villains Category:Original Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Jerks Category:Animals Category:Alternate UUniversals Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Insulters Category:Bond Trashers